1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention related to processing moving image ancillary information, and, more particularly, to processing moving image ancillary information based on a script and displaying diverse ancillary information, based on a script, on a moving image display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a moving image caption display screen is provided to a user in a state where caption information is separated from a moving image during playback of the moving image.
In a related art moving-image-caption-processing method, a caption file and an image file are processed separately. In this case, the image file is divided into image information and sound information. The sound information is decoded in a form that can be output through a sound device such as a speaker, and the image information is decoded in a form that can be output through an image display device. At this time, the caption file is converted into an image format, and this converted caption image is synthesized with the image information to be output to the screen.
In addition, a user opinion display applied to a conventional moving image caption processing apparatus is performed using image identification (ID) information in order to define a relationship between the image information and the user opinion display. The image ID information may be given in a specified format, or may be hash information of the moving image. If a user inputs an opinion, the image ID information and the user opinion information are stored in a database together. The information as stored above is displayed on the screen when moving image information is observed, and is stored in the database. The image ID information and the user opinion information are basic information for image storage and loading, and various additional kinds of information may be stored in the database.
However, in the related art moving-image-caption-processing method, the user opinion information is displayed in a fixed position and format, and thus it is difficult to properly reflect various states of a moving image or music in a temporal manner.
In addition, since the user opinion information depends on the database, it is impossible for the user to designate the caption display position, form, and so forth. That is, the user cannot add, change, or delete the image-related opinion being displayed in a specified position and shape at a specified time. In particular, the moving image caption is displayed in the same position, and this causes the user inconvenience in reading the caption or in understanding the image being displayed.